


Books are fascinating

by Count_of_Catterack



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversation Only, F/F, Gen, Snuggling, conservative wizarding world, mention: Draco/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_of_Catterack/pseuds/Count_of_Catterack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during a kitchen and two stubborn young men. After Hermione and Pansy's book circle meeting, they come back to their shared flat, shared bed rather, and here's their conversation set after their intercourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books are fascinating

Summary:

_Set during a kitchen and two stubborn young men. After Hermione and Pansy's book circle meeting, they come back to their shared flat, shared bed rather, and here's their conversation set after their intercourse._

* * *

 

 

 

 **Hermione:** Pansy, don't you think we should come back earlier?  
**Pansy:** Why should we?  
**Hermione:** Because they might be killng one another as we talk!  
**Pansy:** They're not, Draco will not lose his self-control, even with Potter, after all he put up with him for eight years at Hogwarts.  
**Hermione:** True but they weren't alone, in front of each other, in a kitchen filled with knives.  
**Pansy:** They'll be ok, I told you Draco has a thing for Potter.  
**Hermione:** That's only your intuition, I'm not sure Harry has a thing for Draco. And I told you to call him Harry.  
**Pansy:** Well, old habits die hard.  
**Hermione:** Don't you really think we should come back?  
**Pansy:** We told them the book circle's meeting was three hours long, we can't come back before, or else they'll ask questions and realise that talking about books for three hours is a little bit long -though I don't doubt you could darling-. And we'll have to explain to them that the meetings only last an hour and a half...  
**Hermione:** And they'll ask what we do for the other hour and a half...  
**Pansy:** I think Draco would have understood at that point, but Pot-Harry would want a detailed explanation of how, when, why...  
**Hermione:** You're probably right.  
**Pansy:** I'm always right.  
**Hermione:** We should stay here.  
**Pansy:** We will stay here.  
**Hermione:** After all, I didn't really want to go out.  
**Pansy:** Staying in bed sure is nice, isn't it?  
**Hermione:** After having had a fascinating conversation about books, yes.  
**Pansy:** Fascinating? Interesting yes, fascinating no.  
**Hermione:** I thought you liked books.  
**Pansy:** I do, I enjoy them, but...  
**Hermione:** But what?  
**Pansy:** I'm not _fascinated_.  
**Hermione:** That's a shame... Wait, why did you join a book circle whose motto is books are fascinating, literature is our queen then?  
**Pansy:** The motto was funny.  
**Hermione:** And?  
**Pansy:** And their badges had kittens on them.  
**Hermione:** Kittens?  
**Pansy:** I love kittens.  
**Hermione:** Wasn't it rather because there was somebody you knew in it?  
**Pansy:** Millicent? No, though I like her compagny -have I told you that she makes the best biscuits I've ever eaten? And that's saying a lot, because I've eaten a lot of biscuits back in my days--  
**Hermione:** Pansy, don't change the subject.  
**Pansy:** Well, no, I wouldn't join a book circle only for her.  
**Hermione:** I wasn't asking about Millicent.  
**Pansy:** I know, you were talking about you, and you were maybe the reason I joined. Don't smile like that, haven't you heard me? I said maybe.

 

 **Hermione:** We should go back.  
**Pansy:** That's bugging you. Don't you trust them?   
**Hermione:** I do, but that's not the problem, it's just that we could check on them...  
**Pansy:** Again, they are grown-up men, they don't need us there.   
**Hermione:** Aren't you a little bit worried?  
**Pansy:** Not in the least. I'm lying naked on a bed, snuggling with a beautiful woman, who cares what those two idiots are up to? For all you know they could be snogging and shagging on the kitchen floor.   
**Hermione:** I didn't want to picture it, thanks.  
**Pansy:** And, doesn't it remind you of old times ?  
**Hermione:** Five years isn't that old.  
**Pansy:** It still is five years. Plus, snuggling is great when it's cold outside.  
**Hermione:** We're in early september Pansy, the weather is not freezing.  
**Pansy:** You're dense sometimes.  
**Hermione:** Am I?  
**Pansy:** I want to stay like that. Enjoy the moment, picture our teenagers selves watching this... Oh, I'd love to see their faces.  
**Hermione:** You'd be puzzled.  
**Pansy:** And you'd be confused.  
**Hermione:** Yes, you know how it was... I... wasn't open about this, I was still struggling with the fact that I enjoyed watching Lavender in her underwear.  
**Pansy:** Only enjoyed?  
**Hermione:** That I was feeling an odd tingle.  
**Pansy:** Where?  
**Hermione:** What?  
**Pansy:** Where was it tingling?  
**Hermione:** You know where, Pansy, you subtle woman.  
**Pansy:** Subtility is my mistress. Anyway, why are you talking about another woman in panties when you have this gorgeous work of art in your bed?   
**Hermione:** First, our bed. Second, it was an example, I also watched Parvati.  
**Pansy:** Who would have known Hermione Granger was so perverted? Did you never make a move?  
**Hermione:** With the girls in my dormitory? Oh no. It would have never crossed my mind, it was all in my head.  
**Pansy:** And in your pants.  
**Hermione:** Subtle, Pansy, subtle.  
**Pansy:** I know you secretly love it when I talk dirty.   
**Hermione:** You're way too kinky. How did I allow us to happen?   
**Pansy:** Allow? You fell right into my arms. Couldn't resist my charm.   
**Hermione:** I was confused and you didn't make it easier with that constant flirting of yours.   
**Pansy:** You were single, had broken up with mister gingerhair and it was obvious men weren't your cup of tea.   
**Hermione:** Obvious? How come my two closest friends never realised it, how come I never did then?   
**Pansy:** Oh you knew it, you were too afraid to face the truth. Afraid of being swept away by what you felt for other women, afraid of being rejected by your family, your friends, the society... I went through this too. As for the two idiots you call your best friends, they're hopeless.  
**Hermione:** Don't call them idiots, they are not bright, sometimes, well, most of the time, but they're my friends.   
**Pansy:** They're gryffindork through and through.   
**Hermione:** Still at it with the loving nicknames?  
**Pansy:** Draco is very imaginative and it's less time he spends mopping.  
**Hermione:** He's still not over his mother's rejection?  
**Pansy:** How could he be, that woman was his everything during the war, even us, his friends, weren't as important as his mother. It hurt him, but-  
**Hermione:** It's the way he is, you have nothing to feel guilty about. He's always been a distant prat.  
**Pansy:**  He's even more distant now. He doesn't talk to me or Blaise about it.   
**Hermione:** Maybe he thinks you wouldn't be able to understand how he feels.  
**Pansy:** I do! That's true my parents didn't kick me out of the house, leaving me on the streets, alone and galleonless, but they didn't take it all that well. My father wanted an heir, my mother a grandchild and I couldn't give it to them.  
**Hermione:** You still could.   
**Pansy:** You know how I feel about pregnancy.   
**Hermione** : Yes I do, but it doesn't have to be you.   
**Pansy:** I... don't want you to do it only because you feel pressured to do it, you're too young for that and you'll ruin your career for ever. I know how much you care about your work at the Ministry.  
**Hermione:** Well, think about it at least.   
**Pansy:** I will. Anyway, his situation and mine are different, that's true, but he needs to talk to someone.   
**Hermione:** That someone is Harry?   
**Pansy:** I believe so.   
**Hermione:** He can sometimes be a bit insensitive.  
**Pansy:** Meaning that he won't be able to understand him? I believe Harry knows what it's like being alone, rejected and lost.   
**Hermione:** It's all behind him.   
**Pansy:** You don't forget your childhood that easily.   
**Hermione:** Not when you have nothing but bad memories.  
**Pansy:** Oh, I'm sure he had nice times, he'd be a mess otherwise, not at all like the saviour he is now.   
**Hermione:** I don't know, they have a past they can't brush over.  
**Pansy:** They have something. They need to see what it is, and turn it into whatever they want to.   
**Hermione:** It'll take time.   
**Pansy:** Darling, time is all we have, there's plenty of time to spare, those two deserve it.   
**Hermione:** You're right.   
**Pansy:** As always. Now can be go back to what we were doing?   
**Hermione:** Doing?   
**Pansy:** Yes, me doing you and you doing me.   
**Hermione:** Subtle... I suppose we have time to spare for that.


End file.
